Vampire Diaries
by PeachesXxX
Summary: This is my version of the cwtv show "The Vampire Diaries". There will be clips from some of the episodes in the story.


_My first story, and time using this website! I hope you like this, it was kinda a last minute thing. Let me know if this is good enough to continue.  
PeachesXxX_

Elena collapsed onto her feather bed and heard the sound of a couple robins leave the tree outside her bedroom window. She could almost recall the memory of her parents taking her to a pond to watch the birds fly south. Sorrow washed over her. Tears welled up in her deep brown eyes, but she couldn't cry, not today. "I have to be strong" she told herself, but the tears came streaming down one by one. It had been 6 months since her parents died in a tragic car accident, that she and her younger brother Jeremy were also in.

There was a loud knock at her bedroom door. " yes?" she said in a cracked voice. "Are you coming down for dinner, Elena?" Aunt Jenna worriedly said. " Actually I might meet up with Bonnie and Caroline" that sounded like a pretty good excuse, Elena thought. "Oh alright, but remember to be back by ten". Elena could here the small thumps of her Aunt Jenna's feet go down the stairs. Once she was at the bottom Elena burst in to the bathroom and locked the door leading to Jeremy's room and the door to her bedroom.

XxX

It was a crisp autumn morning in Mystic Falls, Elena woke up to see a beautiful dawn of orange,pink, and blue towering over the darkness in the east. Elena lazily got up from bed and threw on sweatpants and a sweatshirt, put her dark brown hair in a sloppy ponytail and ran down the stairs. The house was quiet, Jeremy was sleeping and Aunt Jenna must have already gone to work. There was a note on the fridge that read:

I am going to get home late today, I left some money in an envelope on the counter if you want to get some dinner.

Love,

Jenna

Elena put down the note to see an envelope on the counter. She walked over to it and put the money in her wallet. Then out of nowhere there was a loud creaking sound by the living room window. Elena stooped dead in her tracks, fear freezing her whole body. She then carefully turned with out a sound to where the noise was coming from. Outside on a branch of a white birch tree was the biggest crow she had ever seen. Its feathers gave off a sleek shiny reflection, its eyes piercingly black as night. Elena found herself starring in to those dark eyes, when the crow drew its wings and flew away.

Elena blinked a couple times, as if she was coming out of a deep trance. " Stupid bird" she muttered to herself. She ran over to her old running sneakers and put them on. Then she was out the door of her quiet house.

XxX

As she was running she past her neighborhood houses that brought back special memories of her childhood. She past Mrs. Gail's little blue house that brought back the memory of Mrs. Gail babysitting her in the summer, while her parents were at work. A feeling of joy and excitement coursed through her every step. Then as Elena snapped back in to reality, the feeling vanished. Perched on an old oak tree, starring at her, was that big crow. Elena stopped, breathing heavy, she looked in to its compelling eyes, which she soon found out was a big mistake. Her mind was racing with thoughts telling her to look away, but her body didn't get the message. After about what felt like forever she finally tore her eyes away from the crow and ran.

She couldn't stop herself, all she knew is that she had to get away. Elena, out of breath, looked around and saw a huge, classical looking boarding house in front of her. Somehow she had the courage to go up to the huge mahogany door and knock. The door creaked open and she looked inside. It was huge, almost breathtaking. Historical paintings hung from the walls, the smell reminding her of time her family took stay at their lake house over the summer. She timidly walked down the short hallway to find herself in what must have been the living room. Bookshelves lined both walls, in front of her, a rawring fireplace. It was then that she realized she had just walked in to someones house. She quickly turned around to leave when she hit the strong body of a man. A shock wave went through her. He had dark hair, almost black, with narrow ice blue eyes. " You must be Elena" he said in a casual, but serious voice. Elena felt her self blush. " Um, yes, I'm Elena, Elena Gilbert". "I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore". Elena stepped back, she knew she must have been pressed up against him, but she didn't take her eyes away from his. That name, Salvatore, she thought. Then the memories of meeting this strange new boy at school came flooding back and with it the uncomfortable conversation that she had tried to forget. " Your Stefan Salvatore's brother" she finally said, feeling the tension rising. " He didn't tell me he had a brother". " Well, Stefan's not one to brag" he said in an amused voice and smirked. "Oh, um, I'm so sorry for just coming in here like this" Elena said in an embarrassed voice. " I guess the house just looked so "safe"". He laughed, like he knew something she didn't and said " Well, Miss Gilbert, have a safe trip home". As Elena walked past him she could feel his icy blue stare upon her. A chill raced down her back as she recalled the memory of the crow.


End file.
